Edward Elric and the Philosopher's Stone
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: Edward recieves a new lead on the Philosopher's stone. Will he get it easily or will he have to go through school to get it? FMA and Harry Potter crossover.


**Hello everyone! Ok, so I had a fanfiction like this but it got deleted because I lost the rough draft to it. So I rewrote it and trust me, I think this one is better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FMA or Harry Potter except for OC (if I make any)**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Letter**

Edward Elric was on another journey trying to find a lead on the Philosopher's Stone, which had failed again.

"Al, do you think the Philosopher's Stone is close? I mean we get close to information on the stone and then it seems like it dissapears or it dosen't even exist." said Edward Elric.

Ed and Al got on a train heading for central since Ed must report back to the Colonel about information on the stone, which turned out to be fake again.

"It's real, Nii-san! It has to be out there somewhere. We just aren't looking hard enough." said Ed's little brother, Alphonse Elric.

Ed just sighed and stared out the window. "Yeah. You're right, Al. I'm sorry for loosing hope there for a second."

Al nodded to his older brother. Edward Elric, just one year older than Al, was a short, blond haired boy who wore his long hair back in a braid. His right arm and left leg are fake limbs called auto-mail. Edward's little brother, Alphonse Elric, was a young boy of the age of 14 although his appearance made him look older. He wore a big suit of armor that was at least 7 feet tall. Inside the armor there was no body but a circle drawn in blood that attached his soul to the armor. The two boys are now on a journey to search for the Philosopher's Stone to restore their bodies back to normal and to make up for their mistakes.

As the train arrived at the station, Ed got a glimpse of something he's never seen at Central before.

"An owl?" Ed thought out loud.

"Something wrong, Nii-san?" Al asked when he saw the confused look on Ed's face.

"No. C'mon, Al. Let's get to HQ." Edward picked up his suitcase and walked off the train when a letter hit him in the face. "Aggh! What the--? That's strange" said Ed as he held the letter in his hand.

"Hey! What do ya have there, Nii-san?" said Al walking up behind him.

"Look at this. What do you think it is?" Ed held up the letter infront of Al's face so he can see.

"It's a letter." Al said plainly.

"I know that dummy! The thing that get's me is that it just appeared out of nowhere and smacked me right in the face. It's also adressed to me. Do you think someone threw it at me?" he said getting confused.

"Why don't you open it and see what it says?" said Al getting curious.

Ed wasen't listening. Instead he was shouting "Hello? Did someone throw this at me? Is this from anyone?"

Al sighed and took the letter out of Ed's hand.

"Hey!"

"Dear Mr. Elric..." Al began to read.

"Excuse me! Don't you know not to read anybody's mail?" said Ed, snatching the letter back from Al. "Dear Mr. Elric, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." said Ed reading the letter.

"Huh?" said Al staring at the little piece of paper in Ed's hands.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Al." said Ed tossing the letter in the garbage.

"Wait, Nii-san! What are you doing?"

"Don't be silly, Al! It's obviously a joke. Now let's head to HQ. I want to get this over with and go to bed" said Ed heading for central head quarters.

Al was silent, thinking about the letter and followed behind.

Ed arrived infront of the Colonel's office and sighed. "I hope I won't have to hear another lecture from the colonel again." he said opening the door.

Colonel Roy Mustang looked up as Ed came in.

"Come in, Fullmetal" he said looking back down at his work.

Ed sighed then closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry to say, Colonel, but the stone we found happened to be fake again." he said taking a seat infront of Roy's desk.

"I figured as much." he said not looking up from his paper work. "I have another lead for you." he said handing Ed a peice of paper.

Ed took the paper but didn't look at it. "Thanks, Colonel. May I go now?"

Roy looked up at him. "What's the hurry?"

"I want to go to bed!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Yes, fine. You can go." he said going back to his paper work. He glanced at the clock and already noticed it was 10:30."I wish I can go home, too!" he said to himself.

Ed walked out of Central HQ where he saw Al waiting for him. "C'mon, Al. Let's get some shut eye." he said stretching.

Ed and Al walked back to their apartment in Central. When Ed became a state alchemist, the millitary gave Ed and Al a place to stay when they weren't traveling. Ed walked in and ploped down on the bed, exhausted from the long journy.

"Hey, Nii-san. What's that you got in your hand?" Al said sitting on his bed. He didn't bother laying down because he knew he couldn't sleep, even if he wanted to.

"Oh that's right!" Ed said looking at the peice of paper the Colonel gave him. "The Colonel gave us a new lead on where the stone may be."

"Really? Where are we heading?" said Al.

Ed read through the letter. "Some place called Hogwarts...I never heard of such a place! Have you?" he said looking up at Al.

Al just shook his head. "Wait a minute Nii-san. That letter that you found before. Didn't it mention something about Hogwarts?"

"Really? Did it?" said Ed lying back down. "We'll worry about it in the morning." he said then went to sleep.

**How was that everyone? I'm working on the second chapter so hopefully it will be up soon. Please review! I'm begging you! lol! just kidding!**


End file.
